


Not today

by robliz



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robliz/pseuds/robliz
Summary: Hecate's torn when Pippa turns up at Cackle's Academy during 'A New Dawn'





	Not today

Why did she have to come now? When all Hecate could think about was helping Ada? Why now?

Since their last meeting Hecate had spent weeks, months thinking about what she would say to Pippa when she next saw her. She’d longed to see her again. So many times she had lifted her arm ready to mirror her or considered just transferring herself over to Pentangles. But she was still too scared, of her feelings and of what would happen. Now she wished she had done, had turned up in Pippa’s bedchamber unannounced. At least then she would know what to make of this visit.

Pippa had taken to sending her little notes on the maglet, half of which Hecate didn’t understand. If was only after listening carefully to how the girls around her spoke that she realised Pippa was using the same language as them. Sometimes Hecate replied to the messages, if she understood them. Sometimes even after spending hours staring at it, she couldn’t think of a thing to say in response. But still, surely Pippa would have told her that she was coming over today of all days.

She was torn. She wanted to be close to Pippa but there was Ada to support as well. Ada had become her closest friend. Maybe not as close as she and Pippa had been all those years ago but that was a long time ago. Ada needed a friend right now and no one else seemed to be stepping up to the plate. There was absolutely no way Hecate was letting Ada down now in her hour of need. And yet it was Pippa. The object of her fantasies, the only witch she’d ever loved.

The girls needed her too, that was clear. Ada was still struggling to understand the petition. She was in no position to help the girls, so it was all down to her. They were young and impulsive, needed saving from themselves more often than not, but Ada was relying on her to protect them. Pippa might try but she didn’t know these girls like Hecate did. Didn’t know their strengths and weaknesses, their habits. Didn’t know which ones were likely to cause trouble wherever they went.

And so Hecate pushed down her feelings, her longings, and concentrated on her job. For the sake of Ada and the girls, she would deal with whatever this was that she felt for Pippa some other day.


End file.
